minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
What Just Happened?
Hello! Before I get started I need to tell you 2 things. # This is 100% fake and its all make-do. # This is my first pasta, please do not hate. # Any admin can edit this. Let's get started! Personally, Minecraft is my favorite game. But something happened. OK, so I made a new world. Everything was normal, until I went to a cave. No, there was not redstone torches, but I did find iron, but it was shaped like a Minecraft person. I mined the iron, and then a black, and red corrupted figure ran super fast in my character's face, crashing my game. Then it went pitch black. What the hell happened? I thought. Then the system rebooted, and I got a message saying- ERROR 404 ywioulleid Ywioulleid? I thought. I said to myself, "Probably I need to unscramble it." When I did, it said: ywioulleid --> You will die. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" I yelled. Then I heard whispers, creepy ones, saying the same words over again, "YOU WILL DIE! YOU WILL DIE!" I was done. After that, I did not play Minecraft for a week. After that, I played Minecraft. But everything was off. First of all, the Minecraft version was 6.6.6. Second, the Minecraft background was red with a creepy face. There was only one button that said 'click.' With the dumb person I was, I clicked it. There was a Jeff The Killer face along with a loud scream. Seconds later, I noticed all of my worlds were gone. In fact, the only world was "PLAY NOW." Of course, I clicked it. The first thing I saw was some grass, more grass, and some redstone torches. "Herobrine?" I asked my self. I followed the torches, only to find a cross that read- ~RIP~ Herobrine 2009 - 2017 Died while sleeping. All I said was "Wow." How was Herobrine was dead. I prayed to God to protect me. When I was done, I looked at my Minecraft screen only to find my character in a long, dark, bloody hallway. The deeper I went, I could hear screams. The screams were getting louder and louder. It stopped at the end of the hallway. I found some diamonds. It was 2 blocks up and 1 times wide. Next to it was a chest that contained an iron pick. When I mined the diamonds, I saw the black and red corrupted figure again. When it crashed, it said- ERROR 666 YOU WILL DIE EVERONE WILL VEN YOU FAMILY RUN BABY RUN YOU CANT HIDE YOU CANT RUN DIE DIE DIE! Seconds later, my PC turned off. The next day, I woke up just to see blood all over my room, my PC destroyed, and a clown. A CLOWN!?!? The clown disappeared. I walked to school. My class was empty. "Why isn't anyone here? It is a Monday!" I said. I ran home, just to find it caught on fire. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" I exclaimed. Then there was someone breathing on my back. I turned slowly. There was a black and red corrupted figure. He held a bloody knife, then stabbed me. I woke up. "It was a dream! I turned on my PC and I found Minecraft replaced with a file. It said- Hi. I am the red and black corrupted figure. Never play Minecraft again. I am warning you. From that day on, I still remember this day, Always asking myself: "What just happened?" Thanks for reading! This is my first pasta, and it is fake. Goodbye! Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Ok pasta Category:Short Pastas Category:First Pastas